drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Degan Sorakami
Email: Deathdealer25755@yahoo.com Description Nationality: Half-Afafellen, Half-Saldean. Raised in Afafell. Age: 19 Ht: 6'1" Wt: 220lb Physical Description: Life on a farm in the borderlands has given this youth large amounts of muscle. He has fair skin that's been burned repeatedly by the sun, so it looks tan. His face has the Saldean features (sharp nose, tilted eyes) only smoothed over by his father's Arafellen features. His eyes are a pale green; while his hair is light brown he has short cropped hair. Due to his frame he appears shorter than he is. Personality: Living on a farm gave Degan a calm demeanor. He is a calm, serious person that believes that everyone should pay for what that want in some way or another. Never a person to use flowery language, he gets right to the heart of the matter in a determined, persistent sort of way. History His father was a minor Arrafellin lord and his mother a Saldean and they sent him off to train. On the first training session that he had it was night time, and he was just about to start practicing when a Trolloc raid happened. His training instructor tells the students to go hide, and as Degan's running a fade slides out of the shadows and kills two students. As the fade turns and looks at Degan, he grabs his swords and pulls them out and down and he says to himself "how am I supposed to do this?" and as the fade starts gliding to him an idea pops into his head, he throws both swords at the fade and runs. The fade pops both swords out of the air and starts running after him. Degan is running up a street slope when he sees two Trollocs standing on top of the street. He is now in between two Trollocs and a fade. "Blood and bloody ashes. How am I going to get out of this?" He wonders to himself. He's starts to feel feverish and he channels but no one notices the Aes Sedai coming behind the Trollocs. The Aes Sedai screams at Degan to get down and launches two fireballs at the Trollocs. But as she does this, something knocks the trollocs' legs out from under them, they go "barrel rolling" down the street into the Fade as the Fade looks slightly puzzled. He hears a sudden explosion from the fireballs crashing into the walls, and it knocks him out of his reverie. Degan spins around and looks at the Aes Sedai who is as stunned as he is. He breaks out of it first and notices that she has a red sash on. "Oh my flaming luck. Things just keep getting worse and worse." He turns tail and runs, his braids jingling. PRESENT: Degan sits on a low hill and runs a hand through his hair, now short. "I guess that's what put me on the road to the Black Tower", and he begins to walk. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies